The invention relates generally to a core-shell ceramic particulate. More particularly, the invention relates to a core-shell ceramic particulate that is structurally and mechanically stable at high temperatures. The invention also relates to a method for making a core-shell ceramic particulate and to articles made therefrom.
Porous solids are of scientific and technological interest because of their ability to interact with atoms, ions, and molecules not only at the solid surfaces, but also throughout the bulk of the material. The increased surface area of the porous structures provides a distinct advantage for applications involving surface phenomena such as ion exchange, adsorption, sensing, and catalytic properties. Thus, porous structures have been extensively used in filtration, separation, catalysis, detection, and sensor applications. Various organic and inorganic materials have been explored in the porous structures depending on the end-use application and the working environment. There is an increased demand for materials capable of providing short response time, high selectivity, and long-term stability, especially for applications involving high temperatures and high pressures. Ceramic materials have the advantages of thermal and chemical stability, good erosion resistance, and high-pressure stability. Thus ceramic porous structures have been extensively used in many of these applications. However, devices comprising porous ceramic structures may degrade by distortion or deformation during exposure to temperature cycles that may be present in, for example, a gas separation or a sensor assembly. There is a continuous effort to improve the efficiency of porous ceramic structures suitable for high temperature operations. In spite of much effort, there remains a need for porous ceramic structures with high surface area and good structural stability.